All That I Am Asking For
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Por vezes é preciso uma situação extrema para se compreender os sentimentos. Slash, McDanno, para Midnight Desire, Missing Scene do 2x10


**All That I Am Asking For**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Slash, MxM Relationship, Hawaii 5-0, Steve McGarret e Daniel (Danno) Williams, Songfic, NC-17, Missing Scene para o 2x10.

Dedicatória: Para minha BetaReader e surtada amiga, Midnight Desire, pelo vício em comum nesses dois, pelo incentivo, por aguentar minha demora e por ser uma autora incrível. Obrigada por betar.

**Capítulo Único  
><strong>

Não fazia muito tempo. Talvez um mês ou dois. Danno estava morando na casa do maníaco do McGarrett e...

Estava morando com ele. Coabitando. Ok, ainda não no sentido bíblico, mas dormia com ele, na mesma cama. Estava beijando-o apaixonadamente por noites sem conta e se deitando com ele em amassos e gemidos como se não houvesse um crime acontecendo quase todos os dias.

Danno decididamente jamais pensara que o encontro que tivera com aquele... serial killer a mando do Governador iria resultar na maior paixão inexplicável da sua vida.

Estava acostumado a lidar com coisas loucas; afinal de contas, já havia sido policial em New Jersey, conhecia o mundo criminoso como poucos, já vira um monte de coisas e...

Mas nunca na vida havia visto nada parecido com os olhos de McGarrett. O jeito altruísta, firme, decidido, maníaco. Riu-se. Lembrar dos olhos de McGarrett o fazia sorrir. A princípio, admitira, sentira-se intimidado pela altura e compleição física do outro. No entanto, após um pouco de convivência, descobrira que atrás daquela muralha de homem estava alguém totalmente dedicado ao que fazia e com um imenso coração.

Um homem com ideais, com um maravilhoso caráter e que o irritava a ponto de querer assassiná-lo! Steve McGarrett fazia Danno querer matar alguém, de preferência o ex-seal, com requintes sádicos.

E fora assim que tudo começara: uma das inúmeras altercações, discussões acaloradas.

Sobre o que estavam falando? Danno franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar quando aquele monte de palavras loucas que trocavam beirando a briga física virara um beijo violento no meio de um abraço forte e então... Um relacionamento amoroso.

Sim, porque primeiro foram brigas, muxoxos, reclamações.

No meio de uma briga qualquer, de uma semana qualquer após o envenenamento de Daniel enquanto investigavam um caso. Fora a primeira vez que Danno sentira o desespero de Steve por conta dele.

Bem, ao menos um desespero tão visível que Danno ficou perdido nos olhos perfeitos e vítreos, nos lábios que falavam com ele.

Foi a primeira vez que Danno pensou que o que sentia por McGarrett não era apenas admiração, respeito, amizade, orgulho.

Era encantamento, paixão.

Amor.

Conquistado dia-a-dia, perseguindo monstros humanos, destruindo organizações criminosas e...

Amor.

"Precisamos salvá-lo." Danno viu-se arrancado das reminiscências enquanto ajudava a procurar Steve em plena Coréia do Norte. Estavam numa missão de resgate alucinada após McGarrett ter sido enganado e atraído para uma armadilha que poderia ser mortal.

Tentava não ter muitas esperanças, mas ao mesmo tempo estava cheio de crença de que ele ainda estava vivo. Já haviam descoberto o local onde ele estivera preso por Wo Fat e agora haviam acabado de emboscar o comboio em que supostamente aquele criminoso cretino estava e Danno correu.

O coração pulando no peito pelo esforço e pela ansiedade. Sua mente focada unicamente em achar McGarrett.

Ninguém no Hawaii 5-0 sabia ainda que eles estavam juntos. Não do jeito como estavam juntos. Danno não se importava, não ligava mais. Não queria saber se era estranho, lindo, feio, problemático, maluco.

Sentia uma urgência cada vez maior e mais desesperada. Mantivera-se no controle todo o tempo da coleta de dados e procura por McGarrett, mas agora... Adrenalina demais, desespero aumentando, arma em punho, correndo feito louco e levantando a lona dos caminhões.

Então...

Danno quase caiu ao chão ao ver aquele por quem buscava e por quem faria quase qualquer coisa. Talvez fizesse qualquer coisa.

Anunciou que o achara quase sem acreditar e pulou na traseira do veículo vendo Steve olhá-lo e sorrir de leve. Estava louco para beijá-lo, para fazer algo que o confortasse, mas só de sabê-lo vivo...

"Steve..."

"Danno."

Intensos olhares, mas não era o momento, Danno sabia que não. Os outros chegaram e ajudaram-no a carregá-lo para o helicóptero. Danno estava aliviado. Viu os hematomas, cortes, McGarrett estava um trapo, mas ainda era seu McGarrett. Viu-o sorrir e sorriu também, louco para chegarem logo a um lugar seguro e poderem cuidar dele.

Um quarto pequeno, os primeiros socorros feitos por Joe e por Chin. Danno observava o corpo depredado de Steve e ansiava cuidar dele.

Finalmente deixaram-nos a sós, no mesmo quarto, uma vez que Danno dissera que já que tinham que esperar por mais duas ou três horas, talvez fosse melhor Steve descansar um pouco e ele cuidaria dele por enquanto.

"Você está fedendo, Williams." Steve falou quando Danno sentou-se na cama miserável.

"Você também estava antes do banho que te dei."

Ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos e Danno se levantou, nervoso. "Vou me lavar."

"Ei..." Steve se arrependera do que dissera. "Eu..."

"O que?" Danno estava de costas para Steve, não sabia bem o que queria fazer.

"Obrigado."

Daniel Williams era um homem calejado pela vida. Um policial experiente, tinha uma ex-mulher linda e uma ainda mais bonita filha e...

"Nunca mais faça isso comigo. Desgraçado." Daniel seguiu para o banheiro - se é que podia se dizer que era um - e jogou água no corpo sentindo lágrimas quentes de tensão escorrerem pelo rosto já molhado. O que estava fazendo? Saindo feito louco para buscar McGarrett no meio de outro país, hostil, empunhando armas pesadas, sofrendo de desespero.

Tudo culpa dos olhos de McGarrett. Tudo culpa do quanto aquele neanderthal o irritava. Tudo culpa...

Do amor que sentia por ele.

Desde aquele primeiro dia em que havia surpreendido McGarrett na casa onde ocorrera um homicídio e praticamente sido forçado a entrar numa perseguição insana aos responsáveis pela morte do pai de Steve.

Desde que, em seu primeiro dia, levara um tiro no braço e fora discutir com Steve. Os movimentos rápidos dele, quase o jogando ao chão, humilhando-o na frente de outros policiais. Sim, McGarrett era um valentão, um idiota ninja que parecia um maldito GI-Joe, pronto para um combate mortal em cinco segundos.

Só que após mais uma das centenas de discussões que haviam tido, de todas as brigas, discordâncias quanto ao modo de agir, e tantas outras coisas, ele fora capaz de lhe arranjar um lugar legal para ficar com Grace no seu final de semana com a filha pela qual havia se mudado para o Havaí.

Danno riu embaixo do banho, lembrando do primeiro soco que dera em McGarrett em sua primeira investigação juntos e do quanto fizera um discurso certinho no carro sobre como se deveria seguir as regras. Tudo parecia tão distante agora.

Quantas vezes dissera que odiava aquele homem? Quantas vezes se negara a ver que a incrível perturbação que Steve lhe causava se devia à absurda atração que sentia por ele?

Novamente sorriu lembrando-se de quantas vezes fizera McGarrett pedir desculpas pelo tiro que levara naquele primeiro dia. Steve era um assassino bem treinado mas que também podia ser bastante meigo e preocupado. Desligou a água fria e suspirou, pegando o trapo que diziam ser uma toalha e se enxugando como podia. Lembrou-se de como Steve trouxera Chin para trabalhar com eles. Havia notado a profunda força de caráter de McGarret naquele momento. Acreditar nos amigos, era o que mais se precisava naquele ramo.

Danno saiu com a toalha enrolada no tronco forte e compacto, observando o olhar de Steve sobre si. "Não tenho roupas limpas e adoráveis, mas agora estou limpo e creio que não estou mais parecendo um suado trabalhador braçal."

"Vai demorar muito nessa distância toda?" Steve tinha os olhos um tanto cansados, mas ainda cheios de luz e emoção.

"Demorar para que?" Daniel tirou a toalha, não tinha vergonha alguma de quem já o havia visto totalmente nu algumas vezes.

"Lembra da primeira vez que conversamos, na praia da minha casa, quando me falou do trabalho e disse que havia três formas de encarar o fato de que é pai?" Steve se inclinou ligeiramente, observando o companheiro de trabalho.

Daniel sorriu com um pequeno suspiro. "Por que isso agora?"

"Você me disse que queria ser lembrado por ser bom no que fazia."

"E? O que isso tem a ver?" Terminou de colocar a cueca, subiu as calças e andou sem camisa e descalço para a pequena cama.

"Você é ótimo no que faz, tenho certeza que qualquer criança teria orgulho de ser sua filha."

Os dois ficaram apenas se olhando por momento e então Danno desceu os lábios nos de Steve e o abraçou com cuidado para não machucar. Sentiu o corpo inteiro esquentar, seus hormônios adoravam aquele contato. Tentara resistir muito, mas agora, não mais.

"Quando voltarmos para casa..." Steve murmurou.

"Qualquer lugar com você é nossa casa. Daniel viu a dúvida no olhar do moreno e beijou-o novamente. Escorregou as mãos pela cintura rija, afastando a coberta fina e encontrando a roupa de baixo do outro.

"O que vai fazer?" Steve estava surpreso. Estavam juntos, mas ainda não haviam passado de beijos apaixonados e amassos bem intensos. Era meio complicado para os dois que se viram apaixonados sem nenhuma lógica possível, uma vez que dois homens com coleções de garotas maravilhosas não eram simplesmente transformados em gays de hora para outra.

Na verdade, Steve não se sentia gay, sentia-se louco por Daniel e isso era outra coisa. Apaixonara-se por uma pessoa, não por um sexo e isso o ajudara a entender porque não resistira quando decidira que o queria em sua vida.

Sua orientação sexual não estava em questão. Seu coração é que estava sendo seguido e não algum tipo de ordem. E Steve sempre fora tão amigo da ordem.

"Danno, sabe o que está fazendo?" Steve sentiu arrepios no corpo ferido com a mão grande e grossa do loiro massageando de leve seu membro, acariciando.

"Não exatamente, mas temos que começar por algum lugar. Acho que não temos idade para namorarmos como garotinhas do colegial." Havia um brilho intenso nos olhos de Daniel Williams. Parecia ter tomado sua decisão. "Depois de hoje..."

"Pensei que ia perder você também." Steve completou e compreendeu. Não sabiam quando, de que maneira, mas algo podia acontecer a qualquer um deles dois em algum trabalho.

"Não somos super homens, nem heróis, somos humanos, Steve. Isso significa algo para você?" Daniel parou o que fazia, levantou-se e foi verificar a porta. Trancou-a como era possível e retornou. Dera tempo ao outro para que avaliasse toda a situação. A mente de Steve era rápida.

_**Gravity pulls and**_

_**We fall from the clouds**_

_**We prove to each other**_

_**That we're both human now**_

_**The time that we spent**_

_**Trying to make sense**_

_**Of it all**_

_**A gravidade nos puxa**_

_**E caímos das nuvens**_

_**Provamos um para o outro**_

_**Que nós dois somos humanos agora**_

_**O tempo que desperdiçamos**_

_**Tentando achar o sentido**_

_**Disso tudo**_

"Significa que não podemos nem devemos perder tempo." Steve puxou Daniel para cima de seu corpo machucado e gemeu um pouco.

"Você esqueceu seu cérebro em algum lugar da Coréia do Norte? Eu sou pesado e você está ferido." Daniel reclamou sentindo o contato entre os corpos ficar bem íntimo.

"Não importa, apenas fique aqui e me beije que sei que é o que você quer."

"Sua mania de ter razão não melhorou nada?"

"Nem um pouco." Steve sorriu novamente e as bocas se encontraram com carinho, urgência e logo com ardor. As mãos de ambos começaram a deslizar, acariciar. Como já haviam feito antes, logo já estavam nus e esfregando suas ereções obtendo prazer com aquilo e com mais beijos profundos.

As mãos de Steve começaram a explorar mais e mais o corpo menor sobre o seu e apertou-o contra si não obstante a dor que sentia em alguns lugares. Gemeu de prazer, no entanto, quando Daniel baixou umas das mãos e envolveu seu membro, acariciando com intensidade.

"Dan… no…"

"Fale mais baixo um pouco, se não for pedir muito." Daniel murmurou nos ouvidos do mais alto e inspirou ar, pesadamente, pensando se conseguiria fazer o que havia pensado em fazer.

"Sabe que não precisa..." Steve murmurou.

"Sei que estou apaixonado por você e que eu o desejo. Então fique calado e me deixe decidir alguma coisa por aqui." Daniel respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e desceu a boca no membro rijo de Steve, sugando a princípio devagar.

_**All that i'm asking for**_

_**Is that you need nothing more**_

_**And nothing comes in between**_

_**Our love and it's fragile, see**_

_**All that i'm asking for**_

_**You're all that i'm asking for**_

_**Tudo que estou pedindo**_

_**É que você não precise de mais nada**_

_**E que nada aconteça entre**_

_**Nosso amor e ele é frágil, veja**_

_**Tudo o que estou pedindo**_

_**Você é tudo que estou pedindo**_

Steve gemeu, arqueando o corpo. Ainda não tinham feito nada daquilo. Era tudo tão recente e ao mesmo tempo parecia que estavam juntos fazia anos. Daniel era desajeitado naquilo, estimou que por ele não ter experiência e gostou disso. Uma das mãos escorregou nos cabelos loiros incentivando-o e sentiu o coração encher de amor quando os olhos do namorado encontraram os seus. Sorriu de prazer e fechou os olhos, dando a entender que estava gostando embora Danno tivesse encostado os dentes nele e aquilo realmente incomodava. Iriam aprender...

Ambos iriam se descobrir.

Daniel continuou mais um pouco, achando diferente aquela pulsação toda em sua boca. Não era ruim. Era quente, apaixonante, sentia-se poderoso sabendo que aquela excitação toda era por sua causa. Lembrou-se de algo que gostava que as namoradas fizessem com ele e soltou o membro para lamber os testículos do outro, ouvindo os gemidos de prazer e gostando do efeito.

"Danno..." Steve gemeu, completamente duro e agoniado.

_**Now we walk together**_

_**Knowing where we've been**_

_**Knowing mistakes are being mistaken again**_

_**It's in the past tense**_

_**There is no making sense of it now**_

_**Agora caminhamos juntos,**_

_**Sabendo onde estivemos**_

_**Sabendo que erros são cometidos novamente**_

_**E isso está no passado,**_

_**Não faz sentido agora**_

O loiro voltou a sugar o namorado e acarinhou o corpo forte de Steve com mãos quase trêmulas de excitação e um pouco de medo. Não sabia para onde suas ações o levariam. Apenas queria tanto que McGarret soubesse o quanto era especial e o quanto sofrera ao pensar que poderia perdê-lo.

Por instinto, o mais alto começou a mover o corpo em direção à boca de Daniel, fazendo o loiro engasgar um tanto.

"Desculpe." Mc Garrett tentou ficar quieto, mas estava difícil. Seu corpo estava queimando, já nem sentia dor dos ferimentos, socos e pontapés. Sabia apenas que queria Daniel. O problema era como o queria... Via-se agora com pensamentos nada puros sobre enterrar-se no corpo do namorado e jamais pensara na cena assim: com tanta intensidade quanto agora.

Williams respirou fundo e recomeçou a sugar o outro, a pele amorenada estava quente sob seus dedos. Decidiu que iria mais longe um pouco e o ritmo de sucção aumentou loucamente.

McGarret quase urrou na cama, mas fechou a boca com força e atirou a cabeça contra os travesseiros, sentindo desejo absurdo. Não ia pensar em nada, ao menos não por enquanto.

_**All that i'm asking for**_

_**Is that you need nothing more**_

_**And nothing comes in between**_

_**Our love and it's fragile, see**_

_**Tudo que estou pedindo**_

_**É que você não precise de mais nada**_

_**E que nada aconteça entre**_

_**Nosso amor e ele é frágil, veja**_

Danno envolveu seu próprio membro com a mão e massageou com urgência. Estava enlouquecido também. Logo sugava Steve no mesmo ritmo com que sua mão subia e descia em seu próprio membro. Não pensava, não queria saber. Quase perdera seu amor para aquele maldito do Wo Fat. Não tinha tempo para ficar pensando se estava com dúvidas, se tinha medo ou se não sabia o que fazer.

Precisava apenas fazer.

Steve já não estava mais naquele lugar. Estava alternando entre sonho e realidade, sentindo prazer quase inumano percorrendo seu corpo. A tensão em seus músculos aumentando, seu corpo se contraindo bem próximo do fim.

Claro que já tinha feito oral com nem sabia quantas, mas apenas era diferente com Danno. Era como se ele soubesse que era um marco para ambos, que não havia mais volta, que aquele relacionamento iria em frente, iria se aprofundar e seguir com eles pelo tempo que fosse possível.

E Steve queria que fosse todo o tempo existente deles dois.

Pensar em Danno com ele pelas estradas que ainda seguiriam fez com que ele atingisse o clímax num rugido de prazer rouco e intenso. Descontrolou-se na cama e estremeceu, sacudido pela vontade de que fosse apenas o começo de uma nova vida. Com Danno.

_**All that i'm asking for**_

_**You're all that i'm asking for**_

_**Tudo o que estou pedindo**_

_**Você é tudo que estou pedindo**_

Daniel estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o pulsar do membro de Steve em sua boca. Sua mão trabalhava intensamente em seu próprio corpo quando sentiu a ereção pulsante enrijecer ao máximo e soube o que viria. Relaxou o quanto podia enquanto o líquido quente escorria em sua boca.

Quis sorrir ao imaginar se a clássica pergunta de jogos de adolescentes, cospe ou engole, tinha um novo significado para ele agora.

Simplesmente engoliu, não ia sair cuspindo feito um idiota enquanto sua mente nublava ao saber que também gozaria em breve. Mordeu de leve uma coxa de Steve e gemeu quando atingiu o clímax, deixando seu corpo relaxar, enfim.

_**In the still of your hands**_

_**Anything can happen now**_

_**With every beat of my heart**_

_**Love speaks in silence**_

_**Na firmeza de suas mãos**_

_**Qualquer coisa pode acontecer agora**_

_**Com cada batida do meu coração**_

_**O amor fala em silêncio**_

"Danno..." Steve gemeu baixinho.

"Não diga nada. Vamos apenas... descansar um pouco. Bem que merecemos e precisamos." Meio sem graça, pegou uma toalha e limpou sua mão e outros lugares que "sujara".

"Nós nunca..." Steve tentou.

"Já não disse pra ficar calado?" Estava corado e feliz. Amava aquele psicopata com alma de Chuck Norris.

"Não posso nem..."

"Quer calar a boca?" Danno quase berrou, andando para pegar cuecas para ambos e vestir eles dois, de novo.

"Amo você." McGarret falou, sorrindo. "Seu idiota presunçoso."

"Tá." Daniel sorriu.

"Ta?"

"É eu te amo em linguagem de New Jersey..."

Um encarou o outro e começaram a rir. Eram mesmo bem diferentes, mas tão iguais em outras coisas. E estavam apenas começando um relacionamento que, ao que parecia, não era apenas passageiro.

_**In the still of your hands**_

_**Anything is possible**_

_**With every beat of my heart**_

_**Na firmeza de suas mãos**_

_**Tudo é possível**_

_**Com cada batida do meu coração**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora: Minha primeira McDanno e primeira de Hawaii 5-0. O fandom ainda é pequeno, mas vamos aumentar isso. Não espero reviews, pois muita gente nem sabe que existem fanfics em português deles dois, mas eu precisava publicar, por causa da Midnight. Um abraço a quem ler.<br>**_


End file.
